How the School Found Out About Chloe and Alek
by OliveAndPeaz
Summary: This is what I think would happen if Chloe and Alek were relly a couple and became public. More will be added. T for language.
1. Finding Out

How the School Found Out About Chloe King and Alek Petrov

It was just a normal Monday at San Fran High School. The clouds were as gloomy as ever and Alek Petrov was still the most popular guy in high school. Students were bored and teachers angered easily. So, all in all it was just a normal day. That is, until a fuming curlied hair blonde girl came storming in.

"ALEK PETROV! WHERE ARE YOU?" she screamed out. Everyone stopped what they were doing and listened in for new gossip. Alek cringed away from the loud voice and quickly put his books up in preparation to run from her. He knew exactly what she was mad about and just wanted to get away from her anger. He also knew that just because he was stronger than her did not mean that she could not easily take him down. In fact, she was done with her training with the ability to take him and four other guys down at a time.

"DON'T YOU DARE RUN FROM ME!" she yelled as soon as she saw him. Even though she looked ready to kill him he could not help but to admire her. She looked beautiful in a maroon tank top that hugged her curves well, a floral scarf, a pair of skinny jeans that practically painted on, and a killer pair of heels that made her legs go on for miles. Her hair was in its usual disarray of curls and he could not help but t smile even though his life was in danger.

Her hair was his favorite feature. When they were making out he loved to grab it and pull her closer. Or when they were simply lay on the couch watching a movie and he would tug on them just to see them bounce back up. Yes, her hair was his favorite thing but that did not mean that he did not love all her assets. Her eyes were his second favorite. He loved the way they shined when she looked at him and the fire in them when she is angry, like right now.

"Chloe, love, I know you are mad-" He was cut off by Chloe.

"MAD, I'M PISSED!" She shot back. She looked ready to maul him to death with her claws.

"Ah… yes, pissed, but it was just a little joke. Simple and harmless. You know, ha ha?" he nervously chuckled.

She looked at him like he was crazy. "You know," she said deathly calm, a voice that scared him more than her yelling at him, "I woke up this morning thinking 'It's Monday, how could this day get any worse?' and then my mom come storming up the stairs, phone in hand and do you know who she said called?"

"A telemarketer?" He said in a small voice. His group of friends snickered at him until they got a glare from Chloe. That shut them up very quickly.

"NO, she said she got a call from PLANNED PARENTHOOD saying that MY BABY'S father gave her this number saying that I needed to make an appointment." She glared at him like he was the devil himself. "So, then she began to drill me on who the father was all the while I'm trying to tell her I'm NOT pregnant. After she got done yelling at me she made me go to the pharmacy and buy A DOZEN pregnancy test and use them ALL. Only when ALL TWELVE test came back negative did she finally believe that I was not pregnant." He could not help but to chuckle at this. It was a great prank.

"Oh, you think this is funny do you?" She asked him.

"You have to admit that it was a very good prank." He said. She looked at him for a second and got a diabolical look on her face.

"Oh, it was. Which is why you will be the one to tell Valentina about my pregnancy." She said making air quotes around the word pregnancy with an evil grin.

"I don't have to." He said back.

"You do if you ever want to touch me again." She said smugly. She had between a rock and a hard place.

"She will kill me! If you love me at all you would not do this to me." He pleaded to her.

"Oh sweetie, I do love you, but once you get my MOM thinking that I am pregnant, that love only goes so far."

"…fine." He said with an adorable pout on his face. She smiled at him and began to walk off. He stopped her by grabbing her arm, spinning her towards him and kissing her with so much passion she could not think straight. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said smiling softly at him. He grabbed his bag and put his arm around her shoulder while she wrapped her arm around his waist. The couple walked off leaving everyone in the hallway shocked.

"Who was that?" One of the jocks asked. All of them were watching the way that her hips swayed naturally as she walked.

"I win the bet!" Amy yelled. "Jasmine, PAY UP! You owe me fifty bucks! YES!" Everyone turned to look at her.

"Who is that?" The head cheerleader repeated the jocks question.

"That is my best friend, Chloe King."


	2. Together

The Get Together

"ALEK!" Chloe yelled out the window. It was Friday and she had yet to complete her paper for history in the three hours she had been working on it.

"Yes, love?" The British hot shot said sticking his head through the window. It was his night to watch Chloe and even if he made a fuss about watching her, he secretly loved being close to her.

"I need help." She said.

"I could have told you that. I know this great place that you could go to for help. The padded rooms are supposed to be the most comfortable in the state." Alek said smirking. She gave the evil eye that said 'that is so not funny'.

"It is this stupid history paper. I don't know what to write about."

"Well then, what is the topic?" He questioned.

"Ancient gods and goddesses." She replied. He did not say anything for once. All he did is look at her like she was crazy. "What?" She asked.

"Chloe, what are we?" He asked slowly, like he was talking to a four year old.

"Mai." She responded. He nodded his head.

"And we come from?" He asked.

"Basset." He gave her a look. "OH! Thank you!" She leaned out the window to give him a kiss on the cheek. At the last second though, he turned his head and planted a kiss on her rosy lips. It was just for a second but, there was a spark. She gasped and pulled back a little.

She looked him in the eye and she slowly leaned back in to give him another kiss. This kiss was longer and more passionate. She could almost drown in the kiss. The love radiating from the two of them was of epic proportions.

"Chloe, is that you?

The two quickly broke apart to see the devil's spawn. Brian.

"Um… Brian. What are you doing here?" She asked him. Alek had started to tense up as soon as he recognized the voice. He was stand there as stiff as a board.

"I came here to ask you on a date. But, it looks as though you are already with someone." He said with distain in his voice. "How come you will kiss him, but you would not kiss me?"

"Brian, I like you. But, it is only as a friend. I'm sorry. Alek has been there for me through everything that I have been through and I just now realized it." She said. "There is also the fact that he does not show up everywhere I am randomly."

"Actually, I'm always near you." Alek said beginning to un-tense. He had that smirk that Chloe just wanted to kiss off on his face. In fact, if they were alone, she might have.

"That sounds SO creepy, Alek." She said smiling at him. He had the look on his face that said he was going to say something snarky. "Don't say it."

"I especially liked the pajamas that you wore the other night when you stayed the night at my house. You know, the little purple dress with the little lacey thing at the top. It is a great color on you." He said.

"ALEK!" She said laughing. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Brian's face turn into one of disgust.

"You slut! Have you been sleeping with him the whole time that you were messing with me?" Brian screamed at her. Alek quickly jumped of the ledge and made his way over to Brian.

"She is not a slut. I made multiple attempts to get her to her to date me while she was seeing you, but every time she shot me down. And now, you guys are not a couple. So, it is complete fine that we kiss. And it DOES NOT make her a slut." Alek was really mad.

"Whatever! I am out of here." Brian stormed over to his car, got in, and drove away. Alek climbed back up to the window ledge. Chloe could not help but to notice the way Alek's hair gently moved in the wind. A strand of her hair fell in her face and he tucked it behind her ear.

"I'm sorry about Brian. I told him that we were done but I guess he did not get the hint." She said softly. Their faces were slowly drifting together. His lips could not have been more than an inch away from hers.

"It is okay. I was wondering…" He said.

"Yes?" She prompted.

"I was um… wondering if you got your history paper figured out." He said feeling extremely nervous. He could not ask like that. Not after what happened with Brian.

"Oh…yeah. Thanks." She said disappointedly. He thought he saw a trace of sadness on her face but it left so quickly that he was unsure.

"Well, I will just go back up to the roof then. Bye." With that he went back up to the roof. She went back to her desk again and started working on her history paper again.

She was very nearly done when she heard Alek start pacing on the roof. He never did that unless he wanted to talk about something. It was a habit that she noticed he had. Since he was up on her roof just about every night, she found a lot of stuff about him. She knew that when he was on the verge of sleep he would start humming an unfamiliar song to keep himself awake. If he had a bad day of school he would pop in at the beginning of his shift to talk to her for a bit. Then, he would go to the roof and tap his fingers. She knew that even if he had a shift every night of a week he would not have a person change shifts so he could go to sleep.

On those nights Chloe would make a cup of coffee for herself and Earl Grey for him and grab a blanket before climbing up to the roof. They would sit up there and talk until the morning.

After hearing him pace for an hour she decide to go up and talk to him.

"Hey, Alek." She said to him.

"Chloe." He nodded back.

"So about earlier tonight-"

"What about tonight?" He asked sharply. She had also noticed that he used harsh tones as a wall to make sure he did not get hurt.

"I don't regret it." She said and with that she kissed with so much love that it took him a second to realize what was happening. He responded with so much intensity that she did not remember to breath.

When he pulled away, they were panting. "Chloe, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date Saturday?" He questioned nervously.

"I would love to."


End file.
